The present disclosure relates to elastomers and more specifically to recyclable phosphazene-containing polyhexahydrotriazine elastomers.
Polyhexahydrotriazine (PHT) polymers are thermoset polymers that have a variety of applications. They are resistant to deformation, heat, solvents, and other environmental stressors. Polyphosphazene elastomers have been found to be flame retardant and are thermoplastic elastomers. They are inherently flexible due to the flexibility of their polyphosphazene cores.